Drug addiction is the most costly neuropsychiatric disorder faced by our nation. Acute and repeated exposure to drugs produces neuroadaption and long-term memory of the experience, but the cellular and molecular processes involved are only partially understood. The primary objective of the proposed lecture-and-discussion course is to provide an intense discussion of the fundamentals, state-of-the-art advances and major gaps in the cell and molecular biology of drug addiction. Targeted to both new and experienced investigators, the course will combine formal presentations and informal discussions to convey the merits and excitement of cellular and molecular approaches to drug addiction research. With the advent of genomics and proteomics, an extraordinary opportunity now exists to develop comprehensive models of neuroadaptative processes fundamental to addiction, withdrawal, craving, and relapse to drug use and to brain function, in general. A range of disciplines and topics will be represented, including noninvasive brain imaging to identify drug targets and adaptive processes; neuroadaptative processes at the molecular and cellular level, neural networks and their modulation, the relevance of genotype to susceptibility and drug response; tolerance and adaptation at the cellular level and approaches to exploiting the daunting volume generated by neuroinformatics. This course will provide an integrated view of current and novel research on neuroadaptive responses to addiction, foster discussion on collaboration and integration, provide critical information needed to construct a model of addiction as a disease and novel molecular targets for biological treatments. Beyond the plane of scientific endeavor, the information is vital for formulating public policy and for enlightening the public on the neurobiological consequences of drug use and addiction. The course designed to generate interest in this level of analysis, open conduits for collaborations and present novel routes to investigating the neurobiology of addictive drugs. The course makes every effort to include a diverse group of participants, being particularly mindful of the inclusion of women, US minorities and a good balance of national and international scientists. The course has an excellent track record of training and retaining young scientists in neurobiological and specifically in addiction research. Finally, CSHL has developed mechanisms for dissemination of the scientific presentations to a broader audience through the use of open access video archives of the lectures available on YouTube and similar sites.